A Dark Road
by angiethepug
Summary: This takes place two years after the Kishin battle. The story will interchange between Wyvern, her weapon partner Kayla, and Gwen. This is also my first fan-fiction so this is going to SUCK! Thanks for reading! :3
1. A Dark Road

This is rated T, for 13 and older. But if you get your parent's permission I am very happy you read this, thank you!

Hi! This is my very first fan-fiction, so this is going to SUCK! Well, this takes place at the DWMA (Soul Eater) about two years after the whole Kishin battle. I really hope you guys enjoy this. All I own is the characters names, characteristics, and this story. I don't own Soul Eater or the websites I made these at . ?action=view&id=0 . Thank you and please enjoy ~ angiethepug

Chapter 1: A Dark Road

Ever since Maka and her team consisting of Death the Kid, Black Star, and their weapons won the fight against the Kishin, the witches in this world have been down low. Jobs for us have been mainly just working at Death Bucks and more plain jobs. Yet classes were still fun. I may I have just joined just about one year ago, but the DWMA is one of the best schools ever!

"Um, Wyvern, is looking at you really weird, I suggest you pay attention." says my weapon partner, Kayla," No really, it looks like he's about to dissect you any secon-" and before she could even finish her sentence came in.

"Kayla! Wyvern! Since you're so busy talking, it must mean you are able to complete a soul resonance with your group. While you're at it, let me see your notes as well." snapped at us. I handed him my notes, and sadly I went into lovey-dovey mode, so my notes weren't the best they could be.

"Well, we can all see why you chose the DWMA besides art school Wyvern." mocked Angela McFarlane.

"Leave her alone Angela!" confronted Kayla, "I'm surprised you were even accepted in here, you don't even have respect for Lord Death or anything, besides, weren't you extremely mad when they confirmed Medusa to be dead? So shut about belonging here." she added on.

There was complete silence throughout the room. "Aka get the hell up here, it looks like some low life idiots want to fight us, don't you agree?" bickered Angela.

"I'll take their pain for entertainment, , will you allow it?" asked Aka.

"Yes, ready, set GO!" he replied.

"Let's go teach these suckish things known as miesters and a weapon a lesson, shall we Angela?" Aka asked.

"Why of course!" Angela replied, "Transform already will you?" demanded Angela.

"Let's go!"I loudly screamed, "Let's teach them we are just as strong!" I added.

In a flash, Aka attacked, but her anger was throwing advantages at me. I run, kicked Aka's weapon out of her hand and pointed my blade at her, "So I'm the weakling? You let anger get control of you, thus you couldn't get a good grip on your weapon, you could have been dead by now if I was your enemy, then all the sudden, I felt a sharp pain go through my chest, but nothing was there. Then, Aka whispered in my ear.

"It's called _Pain Magic_. But this is our little secret, I let you win, and I expect you not to tell anyone of this. Do it, and I'll introduce you what a witch can truly do. Medusa and Arachne compared to me, are weaklings. So don't go around picking fights, will you?" before I could even reply, she just left, not even making a sound.

_How the heck can a witch have a soul protection on yet still use magic? I have two choices, one to not tell anyone and let this slide, or do the obvious choice, tell Lord Death, but then she said she would show me what a witch could truly do. I don't even know what to do with myself now._

*Ring*. The bell rings, and Kayla and I are the last ones.

"Are you coming? Come on its lunch and the others are probably waiting for us." she says.

_Mom was right about this place, I should have just stayed._


	2. A Dark Road: The Holy Clock of Time

The Holy Clock Of Time

Ever since we had the fight with Aku and Angela, my meister parnter, Wyvern, has been acting strange lately. I try talking to her, but she never really answers me. "Kayla, stop thinking about the fight we had with Aku and Angela, it's over." Wyvren tells me.

"I know that! You've just seem, different lately." I both walk to 's classroom and sit down.

"All right class! Today we will be mainly focusing on the weapons, but that does not mean that meisters should not pay attention. Recently it has been discovered that under extreme pressure, weapons can not transform as quickly. And as all of you know this can be a very bad issue. For example, a enemy comes up to you and is infact a witch. But your weapon is so stressed they transform slowly, and BAM! Your dead." he lectures," The DWMA does not want this to happen, so we are going to inject a serum in you. This will trigger the area in your brain with fears. Your partner will command you to transform, and you must be able to transform under five seconds to pass. Each second more than five is minus 2 points."

"Sir, what if we transform in 5.01 seconds?" ask Angela ," Simply minus one point, but in a real life situation you could be dead in that split second. So I highly recomend you DON'T get into that habit. Shall we begin?" replies . A long list of meisters and weapons go up, and they all get 10 seconds or more. I swear, you could here him from the Death Room screaming,"You could be dead if you were fighting for real!" finally, he calls the final pair, "Kayla Porabia, Wyvern Yagami, step up!" we both step up. I'm strapped into the chair, and the serum is injected in me. I'm floating around in a dark place, I see a light and I hear Wyvern's voice say, "Kayla, weapon mode now!" about 10 times. Finally, I see myself as a weapon. My eyes jolt open. I'm thinking to myself _I proboly failed! She called my name 10 times! might aswell kill me now! _

"Kayla, you transformed in three seconds, that's faster even than Death Sythe!" says surprised, "You two can take a break, I can tell you guys have a strong soul relainsonship." he adds.

"How did you do that?" asked Wyvern,"Aku and Angela got seven seconds! To think they are the best in the class!" we high five and walk out, "Do you want noodles for dinner?' Wyvern ask.

"Nah, I'd rather have some souls." I say looking at her.

"You don't mean you actually want to go on a job right?" Wyvern ask.

"Can we?" I ask, making sure I do my puppy eyes.

"Fine, I heard theres a easy and good paying job at the job board, appearently we have to collect a holy clock."

"I'll happily do it!"

We run off, I'm happy. We haven't gone on a job ever since the accident.


End file.
